


Promesse

by Melitot Proud Eye (Melitot)



Category: Spider-Man (Movieverse)
Genre: Angst, Drama, Friendship, Gen, Movie III ending
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2011-06-08
Updated: 2011-06-08
Packaged: 2017-10-20 06:15:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/209642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melitot/pseuds/Melitot%20Proud%20Eye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>sì, ho visto i film di Spiderman; sì, adoro i primi due; no, non mi piace il terzo (diciamo che le scene con Harry e Peter sono quelle che si salvano, anche se avrei preferito che il conflitto si sviluppasse in modo diverso). E quindi eccomi qui con un paio di flashfic - la seconda in realtà sarà più lunga. Perché se non provo a rettificare i finali che detesto non sono contenta ;-p<br/>Spero che anche voi apprezziate.  Le frasi d'apertura vengono dal primo film... trovo significativo che tenere Harry all'oscuro sia un tema ricorrente.<br/>DISCLAIMER: io, avere diritti su Spiderman? *scoppia ridere*</p>
    </blockquote>





	Promesse

**Author's Note:**

> sì, ho visto i film di Spiderman; sì, adoro i primi due; no, non mi piace il terzo (diciamo che le scene con Harry e Peter sono quelle che si salvano, anche se avrei preferito che il conflitto si sviluppasse in modo diverso). E quindi eccomi qui con un paio di flashfic - la seconda in realtà sarà più lunga. Perché se non provo a rettificare i finali che detesto non sono contenta ;-p  
> Spero che anche voi apprezziate. Le frasi d'apertura vengono dal primo film... trovo significativo che tenere Harry all'oscuro sia un tema ricorrente.  
> DISCLAIMER: io, avere diritti su Spiderman? *scoppia ridere*

_Un sorriso, bellissimo e colpevole._   
_«Non dirlo a Harry, va bene?»_

_Due lame parallele. Sangue._   
_«...Non dirlo a Harry.»_

 

E non l'ha fatto. Una volta, un'altra e un'altra ancora, finché non è stato troppo tardi.  
Peter stringe la mano della figura cui manca la forza e, chino sul cemento, piange per tutto ciò che non ha detto; maledice il giorno in cui ha mantenuto l'impegno. A che è servito? Non ha protetto Harry, non ha protetto lui. Non ha protetto nessuno. Ha solo lasciato che il veleno si spandesse, silenzioso, e ora...  
Potesse tornare indietro, spogliarsi del costume, delle menzogne, di tutti i maledetti errori che ha commesso delle sfortune delle responsabilità delle gelosie – tutto – oh, quanto volentieri lo farebbe. Lo farebbe con gioia, e al diavolo il resto.  
Ma è tardi; il destino gli strappa di nuovo il cuore.  
 _Per quanto io mi sforzi... le persone che amo–_  
Un grido gli sale dal petto ed erompe dalla bocca come un fiotto di sangue. Non vede più niente, può solo sentire, e il mondo si riduce a tre cose: il pianto di Mary Jane, l'alba sulla fronte come un senso di colpa, la debolezza della mano che tiene.  
In qualche modo, però, il sorriso di Harry travalica le barriere del dolore e riesce a raggiungerlo.  
«Saranno qui a momenti» gli sussurra allora, tentando di crederci. «Resisti.»  
Un sospiro gorgogliante (parole a fior di labbra).  
«Troppo tardi, bello.»  
Peter lo afferra per una spalla, invaso dalla rabbia. O forse è solo disperazione.  
«Ti arrendi così?! Ti arrendi e basta, Osborn? Non puoi!» Gli si spezza la voce. «Ci sono ancora mille cose che dobbiamo dirti! Ho tenuto... troppi segreti... e voglio...» deglutisce.  
«Peter...» fa Mary Jane, fievole.  
«Voglio dirteli tutti. Dall'inizio. A partire da questo gran casino!»  
Indica la maschera rossa e se stesso con un movimento distratto, ma Harry ha gli occhi chiusi, non può cogliere il gesto. Peter lo scuote.  
«Devi sapere almeno com'è successo... dubitare, e riderci sopra... dirmi che sono uno scemo... perché lo sono. Quindi scordati di morire. Harry! Sto parlando con te!»  
Sente i pompieri che allungano le scale, le sirene e i passi dei paramedici sulle impalcature, fra rottami e mattoni spolverati di sabbia. Stanno arrivando. Pochi minuti, solo pochi minuti. Ti prego, ti prego ti prego ti prego.  
Vuole scuotere ancora; vuole urlare; gli viene meno il coraggio.  
Harry continua a sorridere, ma è pallido e grigio come il pavimento su cui giace, e il cemento si colora di vita. Peter sente quelle dita fredde stringere un'ultima volta, deboli – è un perdono, una scusa, un incoraggiamento.  
 _Buona fortuna, bello._  
«Harry, no–»  
L'amore di un fratello che prosegue dove non possono seguirlo.  
Mary Jane nasconde il viso, china su un'uniforme scura, bagnata e immobile.  
 _No. No..._  
« _Harry_!»

Il sole è sorto.


End file.
